Millions of homeowners must regularly cut the grass of their lawns as part of their overall landscaping maintenance protocol. Numerous devices exists for performing the task of regularly cutting the grass. Most individuals utilize conventional lawn mowers to aid in the performance of this task. Conventional lawn mowers typically have an internal combustion engine secured to a chassis which is operable to not only propel the lawn mower but to operate rotary blade that is usually rotatably mounted underneath a cutting deck. These conventional lawn mowers have been utilized for decades to perform the task of cutting grass.
One problem with existing grass cutting devices is that they utilize traditional fuels such as gasoline to operate the internal combustion. The global consumption rate of gas and oil has dramatically increased over the last decade. The increased consumption has not only lead to record high prices it has also been hypothesized that the emissions from internal combustion engines have had a negative impact on climate change. Additionally, the current grass cutting devices that utilize internal combustion engines create a significant amount of noise during use thus contributing to an increase in noise pollution.
Another problem with current grass cutting devices that utilize internal combustion engines and rotating blades and other moving parts is the required amount of maintenance. Typically, these current grass cutting devices require engine maintenance such as but not limited to oil changes. In addition to the routine engine maintenance, the current grass cutting devices must common items such as but not limited to drive belts and/or chains replaced along with numerous other items specifically but not by way of limitation, cables, engine parts and throttle assemblies.
Another limitation of current grass cutting devices is their weight. A typical lawn mower can weigh within a range of fifty to well over a hundred pounds. Some of the models of these lawn mowers offer propulsion assistance but many do not have such assistance and require a significant amount of effort to push across a lawn.
Accordingly, there is a need for a grass cutting device that utilizes no moving parts, is extremely lightweight and maneuverable and does not utilize a internal combustion engine in order to accomplish the task of cutting grass or other similar vegetation.